Across the Universes
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: The Disney universe is in danger of being taken over by a legendary enemy bearing high-tech weapons and equipment.  All hope is lost for the Disney characters...Until some help from Cartoon Cartoons and Nicktoons seem to change the situation...
1. Chapter 1

**It all began with that fateful day...**

It _looked_ like an otherwise normal day in the domain that had rested peaceful for decades. It was the domain of all the imagined characters in the Disney universe co-existed in harmony. Their stories had been all told and re-told countless times through the numberless years they had lived. From the stories of seven dwarves to the high-tech worlds of the Grid, stories had never stopped being told from the universe. Not only this, but the many personalties and people lived in harmony after their stories ran their course...

...Well, until now of course.

Just a few minutes before, a certain evil-doer suddenly broke off the peace that was promised of them after their defeat, and began to destroy everything in their path. It was nightmarish, almost impossible to imagine the panic that ensued throughout the kingdom.

In the heat of this panic, a select group of the Disney-ites joined in one of the many castles spread throughout the kingdom.

"Alright gentlemen, it seems that one of the members of the society has broken off the truce and is attacking the kingdom. What should we do, exactly?" A black and white colored rabbit asked in front of the rest of the huge group of men in front of him.

"Well Oswald, this villian has immense control over the Northern part of the kingdom. Our weaker offenses have been no use. How are we going to fight off an attack that has no exact meaning? What does the mad man even want?" A gruff, but powerful voice asked from the crowd.

"Perhaps we should listen to other reasonings?" A strange voice called as a man in a large wizard's hat ran up to Oswald and shook his hand.

"Merlin, legendary wizard at your service! Why not listen to the propecy that has been passed on since the beginning?" Merlin asked. Oswald thought for a moment, and then gave up. It was obvious he wasn't as smart as his brighter brother, Mickey.

"What propecy?" Oswald asked. Merlin laughed heartily, and then pulled a huge book out of thin air. He quickly skimmed through, and then found a largely illustrated page.

"It says here that, 'In a time of great peril because of betrayal, heroes of another kingdom will come to liberate us from the fear'. It's exactly spot on!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes, but how can we be sure? I mean, if we wait, we may lose more than just a few of our heroes in the kingdom...As well as the irreplacable princesses..." Oswald muttered dejectingly, being reminded of some of the characters already captured at this point.

"That's just it! We don't have to wait! It reads that they'll arrive once the peril has begun! This is by the time the perils have started!" Merlin yelled. Everyone in the former ballroom began muttering to each other. Many of the statements included, _"The old coot's finally lost it!", "Is he right?" and "Who are the heroes?"._

Finally, Oswald broke the chatter with a smash of lighting he pulled from his palms.

"I suppose we can trust a man like you. After all, you're the one who trained the Great King Arthur." Oswald reasoned.

"I'll try to contact my brother Mickey. Until then, use all the magic you can to bring these heroes from another kingdom to us..."

...

"**AAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHH!**"

The small, pink dog by the name of Courage screamed as he suddenly woke from the terrible nightmare that he had just experienced. Courage quickly glanced around to make sure there was awake, and then let out a sigh of relief. Courage suddenly felt movement, and turned around to see the married couple of Muriel and Eustace Bagge, both who had owned Courage for years.

"You stupid dog!" Eustace groaned. Courage suddenly tried to explain what he dreamed, using his normal method...Shapeshifting. The pink dog shifted into a large rabbit with razor-sharp teeth, then a huge giant with a long beard.

"Did ya have a bad dream, Courage?" Muriel asked with empathy in her voice. Courage nodded rapidly, and then ran towards the bedroom door.

"I'll make a spot of tea then. I'll be right back Eustace. Courage just had a bad dream..." Muriel said as if it was normal, when honestly, Courage usually doesn't wake the couple up that often. As Muriel got up to go make tea, Eustace grumbled under his breath.

"Make tea for that night ruinin'...Stupid dog..." Eustace groaned as he covered himself and went back to sleep.

As Courage followed Muriel down the stairs, he suddenly felt incredibly strange. The small dog then simply dismissed this as a relapse from the nightmare.

...

Meanwhile, the young 9 year-old boy named Dexter was busy toying away in his huge "laboratory" hidden behind his bookshelf. At this time, Dexter was busy working on his new invention, the Matter-Space Transporter.

"At last, it is complete!" Dexter exclaimed from his small desk he was working at. He then took a final examination of his crafted piece of art, and then pressed the large button on the control with eagerness in his face. Nothing happened.

Dexter pressed the button again, still thinking it would work. Nothing happened.

Dexter then groaned in anger. Another one of his inventions...Failed. Dexter yelled out in anger, and then tossed the remote control into a nearby garbage can. All of the sudden, the remote control began to rumble inside the garbage can...

"Why can't any of my important inventions ever work?" Dexter growled in anger. A familiar sound suddenly echoed through his huge laboratory. Dexter groaned at what soon was going to encounter him in the next 10...

"HI DEXTER!"

...2 seconds.

It was his annoying sister Dee Dee, the one who was always ruining his inventions, as well as topping him in every attribute possible. As well as these points, she was SOOOOOO girly!

"Dee Dee! Get out of my laboratory!" Dexter shouted as he ran after his sister angrily. Usually these incidents go on for about 10 or so minutes...So we'll leave this incident alone for a while...

...

A sound of wood splintering echoed loudly through the entire cul-de-sac as a huge tower of wood fell to the ground, along with the 3 boys by the name of Ed, Edd and Eddy. It was yet another failed scam. This had happened countless times, and once again, Eddy was the first to pop out of the wreckage of the now destroyed scam.

"Great! Nice job constructing the thing out of tape, Double D!" Eddy barked. A groan came out from under the broken wood, and out popped a battered and bruised Edd, or Double D as he's usually called.

"It's always me, isn't it Eddy?" Edd asked with an annoyed tone. The biggest Ed...Ed, popped out with the same dumb smile he usually has on his face.

"You're the big cheese!" Ed exclaimed to Edd. Edd uttered a low laugh. A loveable oaf, Edd reasoned.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy growled through gritted teeth. Ed laughed dumbly and then climbed out of the wreckage.

"I'm hungry." Ed muttered.

"All that work on Ed Tower, gone!" Eddy exclaimed. Edd tapped his fingers together, and then came up with an idea to ease the pain of defeat.

"Perhaps we can...Get some ice cream at my house?" Edd suggested. Ed's face suddenly whipped to face Edd's.

"Ice cream?" Ed yelled. Ed then tackled Edd in excitement. Eddy, however, was less impressed.

"Yeah sure. Ice cream is alright." Eddy grumbled. Ed quickly ran to a completely random house while carrying Edd, not noticing that it wasn't Edd's house.

"Ed...My house is the other way..."

...

"Dude, this is bad."

The two animal buddies known as Mordecai and Rigby were busy causing more trouble than doing good, as they had just burned the whole area of the golf field to a brown crisp.

"What the heck did you idiots do?" The two guy's boss, Benson barked as he stopped staggeringly over the burned field.

"Oh crap. Hey Benson! Enjoy the makeover we did?" Rigby, the loud moathed raccoon asked. Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm after this statement.

"You two idiots are going to clean up this mess! If this field isn't repaired by tommorow when the real estate agents drop by, not only are we losing stocks, but you two are getting your sorry butts **FIRED!**" Benson screamed, his face turning a bright shade of right. The hot headed boss then walked away, leaving the pair of buddies standing in silence.

"...Dude, I think he was mad at us." Rigby muttered. Mordecai groaned and then grabbed a nearby broom.

"Well, better get started. You heard Benson, if it's not fixed by tommorow, our butts are fired." Mordecai replied. Rigby groaned loudly and then sat on the ground, which was still brown from the fire that burned the golf field.

"Aw man, I don't wanna work. I wish we could make that stick fire again!" Rigby groaned. Mordecai glanced over at Rigby angrily.

"Dude, that's how this happened in the first place." Mordecaid replied as he dusted off the burnt field.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Hey, guess what?" Mordecai asked, suddenly sounding excited. Rigby actually got up and was about to sweep.

"What?" Rigby asked. Mordecai smiled smuggly, signaling he had awesome news.

"...I got a date with Margaret." Mordecai giggled. Rigby's eyes enlarged. It was a complete shock.

"Dude, that's awesome! You're finally makin' it somewhere!" Rigby laughed. The two bumped fists, and then began sweeping the field once again.

"Hey, I have an idea." Mordecai stated.

...

The day had been cold and rainy in the large, futuristic town of Tremorton, which meant that XJ-9, or Jenny as she was called by friends, was inside for the time being.

Jenny had been the defender of Earth as long as she had existed. From the days where she never saw a soul besides her mother, to the days where she know goes to High School, it's still always been the same routine. Fortunetly for Jenny, there was no problems going on that day, so thankfully there was no possibility of rusting this time. Instead, Jenny decided to toil around, or at least as her mother Nora put it, and talk to her few friends on the phone.

"No way! You guys are going tommorow?...Oh, today. Okay."

Once again, a possible chance at making more _human _friends were dashed by the rain today.

"Why can't I just be more human? Like one of those cyborg things on TV..." Jenny said to herself.

"Oh, what am I talking about? I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

"Says the girl who talks to herself." A voice said from the teenage robot's bedroom window. It was Tuck, her best friend's short and lively brother. Usually he'd stop by to add some excitement to the day, but really, nothing could convince Jenny that today could be better in any form.

"Hey Tuck! What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Ya know, trying to stay out of the rain." Tuck laughed, acting as if it was made by Ronny Dangerfield.

All of the sudden, a huge TV screen popped down from the ceiling of Jenny's room, as well as hit Tuck in the head, knocking him out. Jenny groaned, knowing this was the end of her free time.

"Warning, foreign energy levels critical in a laboratory in Lindenburg." The voice on the TV screen droned robotically.

"Sorry Tuck, gotta go." Jenny said quickly as she bolted out on her high speed pigtail rockets. Tuck raised his head, somehow conscious again.

"Powerpuff Girls?" Tuck asked in a confused daze.

...

A/N: Chapter 2 will continue introducing the stars, as well as establish the main plot points.

And believe me, this will end up as a mass crossover between Cartoon Network, Nick and Disney.

**REVIEW TO KEEP THE STORY ALIVE! I DARE YA!**


	2. Too Many Questions

Chapter 2

Too Many Questions

Meanwhile, a duo of idiotic pets quietly sat in the alley next to their new home...A deli.

It was Ren and Stimpy, the hyperactive dog and idiotic cat. The duo was down on their luck after their show was cancelled, and were roaming for a roof to hold over their head.

"Hey Ren?" Stimpy asked, with some sorrow in his voice. Ren poked his head out of a dumpster, tons of dirt and an apple core on his head.

"What is it, Stimpy?" Ren asked, still trying to sound light-hearted, especially after the awful incident after they were cancelled...

"When can we have a real home, like we used to when...Ya know, had a show?" Stimpy said with sadness in his voice. The sadness engulfing their lives had hurt them since the show was cancelled.

"Oh...Well, my job selling tomatoes doesn't get much...And with the job openings not helping with you...I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Ren screamed in agony as he fell to the ground in despair. Stimpy gazed sadly at his best friend as he layed on the ground crying. Stimpy slowly trudged over and picked up Ren, who began sniffling.

"It's okay Ren. My momma always told me...No matter how bad life gets...There's always light at the end of that tunnel." Stimpy said with tears forming. Ren's sad face sadly bent into a small smile.

"Oh Stimpy...I know I've acted like I hated you for a while now...But really, I've never known a cat-friend like you..." Ren laughed. All of the sudden, a rumble echoed from across the street.

"Ren, did you hear that?" Stimpy asked, suddenly losing the sad emotion and gaining a happy attitude. Ren looked around confusingly, not understanding what his buddy just said.

"What?"

The ground suddenly tore open in the street in front of the two animals, a red light illuminating from the hole.

"You IDIOT! Look at what you've done!" Ren screamed as grabbed Stimpy's neck and angrily shook him in a mad rage. The two suddenly fell into the huge hole, as well as many other food carts in the street...

...It was National Food Cart Day, after all...

...

Everything was fuzzy as Courage the small, pudgy pink dog creaked his eyes opened. Everything begin phasing in, and everything was clear...When a large, spotted thing came into his view.

"Hey kid, you okay?" The spotted figure asked. Courage's eyes widened on the sudden appearance.

"AHHHH!" Courage screamed as he ran from the figure, who began to grow larger in size as he ran into the wall in front of him.

"Woah, woah! Don't be scared of me!" The figure said, running on all fours to Courage. Courage began muttering unsensible things as he usually does when he is frightened.

"C'mon, just ease up. Just calm down and you'll know what's going on, lad." The figure said with easing tone. Courage closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"I know I'm not ganna like this..." Courage said to himself.

"So, what's your name, little guy?" The figure said, who Courage could now see was a dalmatian. A large one at that. Courage began babbling in the strange speech he has always used, and then shaped into a medal that read 'Courage'.

"Courage, eh? Swell name, my boy. Name's Pongo." The dalmatian said gleefully. All of the sudden, a much smaller dog poked his head through the door in the room. The smaller dog the beared a large smile and a hanging tongue.

"Hey dad! Can we see the new dog? Can we?" The young dog yelped. Several more heads then popped up on top of the small dog.

"Settle down, Lucky. Everyone will get the chance to see Courage." Pongo assured with a smile.

"...Tommorow"

"Aww, dad!" The dog named Lucky whined.

"We need to make Courage feel at home. Remember that we found him a few blocks away from here. He must have been walking for days...I'm sure Roger won't mind some company." Pongo laughed. Courage slowly looked around during this conversation and tried to figure out where exactly he was. The pink dog then found a small opening in the wall, and looked through with anticipation to what was outside.

Courage was able to see many buildings, much like the city Muriel, Eustace and him had visited a few times. However, the city looked much older. It was strangely colored different as well. Everything was elegant and skillfully carved. Courage had seen pictures of this place before, provided by Muriel of course. He remembered it being called "London".

"Courage? Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" Pongo asked from behind. Courage turned around and gave a perplexed look. He wasn't sure where exactly he was, but what could hurt with a little investigating and research of the surroundings. He was a dog, after all. Courage nodded with a smile, and then followed along with Pongo.

...

It was a seemingly simple day at the Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom. The popular undersea restaurant was about to close, and Squidward was obviously staring at the clock, counting every second down until they could leave.

"Come on! Why can't time move any faster?" Squidward yelled, breaking the strange silence in the building. Hearing this sudden yell, Spongebob poked his head out the small window-way through the kitchen.

"Squidward, aren't you sad the Krusty Krab is closing for the day? It's like not being able to nurture a child for an hour. You have to do it, but...YOU CAN'T!" Spongebob exclaimed, starting to break into tears. Squidward growned and went back to his engaging activity.

"Boys! I need your opinion on somethin'..." Mr. Krab called from his office. Spongebob quickly went from his crying to a gleeful face and ran to Mr. Krab's office. Squidward slowly walked out of his working space and walked to the office as well.

"I hate my job..." Squidward moaned. Squidward opened the door to see Mr. Krabs dressed in an outfit with bubbles attached, with a sign that read "Eat at the Krusty Krab: Home to the Bubbling Springs in the backyard!"

"...I'm not even going to ask..." Squidward groaned as he walked back outside. Both Mr. Krabs and Spongebob looked at each other in confusion and dead silence.

"So, you think he liked it?" Mr. Krabs asked eagerly.

...

"Hey Dexter, where's this place?"

The strange, fuzzy feeling in the young Dexter's head suddenly faded, and revealed...Woods. Lots and lots of woods.

"Dee Dee! What did you do?" Dexter yelled. Dexter carefully inspected the environment around them. It wasn't often that Dexter was out of his laboratory.

"Dexter, I didn't do anything. One minute we were in your lab, and the next we were here!" Dee Dee exclaimed. Dexter meanwhile was poking through a group of bushes, and immeadetly motioned to Dee Dee to stay quiet...It didn't stay that long...

"Hi there!"

"DEE DEE, I TOLD YOU TO..."

However, when Dexter spun around, there was suddenly a dog next to Dee Dee. It had a strange-looking collar on, and actually looked alot like the dog Dexter originally had. After being accused of talking, Dee Dee pointed to the dog accusingly. The dog stared with a dim-looking smile on his face with his tongue lapping.

"Really Dee Dee? You honestly think I'll believe that the dog right there..." Dexter began to talk smuggly, when he was interupted once again.

"But I did talk, master!"

"...Talked..."

Both Dee Dee and Dexter stared at the dog strangely. The dog was actually talking?

"Hmm...That collar must allow the dog to speak...Speak again, dog." Dexter commanded. Instead of just talking, however, the dog tackled Dexter giddily.

"Hello short one! My name is Dug, and you are a new friend!" The dog said with happiness in his voice.

"I like Dug! Can we keep him, Dexter?" Dee Dee asked. Dexter groaned and then pushed Dug off his chest.

"Absolutely not! Only 3 minutes here and I haven't even discovered where we are! The only thing I know about this place is that talking dogs are very irritating!" Dexter exclaimed angrily. During this entire speech, Dug stared happily at Dexter, prompting an angry look from Dexter.

"I'm sorry new friend. Would I please you if I showed you where you are?" Dug asked. Dexter rolled his eyes at the poor dog. He was definetly a persistent fellow, however.

"Grr...Fine. Just don't try any funny business, dog." Dexter stated strictly. Dug quickly ran through the bushes, prompting Dexter and Dee Dee to follow.

...

"Uh, my aching head..."

Eddy's vision cleared until he could finally see what was in front of him...A big duck bill.

"Aww, he's making friends with Eddy, Double D!"

Eddy quickly jumped at the sight of the strange animal he was staring at and ran to a nearby tree.

"Eddy, you're awake!" Edd called. Eddy groaned when he noticed the false alarm and walked back over to Ed and Edd...And the strange-looking animal below them. Eddy looked down at the duck-billed_...Thing_...with a straight expression and then looked back up at his two friends.

"Mind telling me what that thing is?" Eddy asked. Ed laughed heartily and picked the animal up, who gurgled a strange sound in response.

"He's a platypus, Eddy! Ain't he nifty?" Ed asked while he stared into the platypus' eyes with a smile.

"Indeed, Ed! We were introduced to him by..." Edd was cut off by Eddy, who was grow more and more angry.

"I don't care HOW YOU MET HIM...Where the heck are we?" Eddy asked

"Why Eddy, we're in Danville...Can't specefically say where that is, but we were told by a very nice bunch of gentlemen-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Eddy shouted. All of the sudden, the gate to the backyard they were in opened, and in walked two strange-looking kids. One with a triangular-shaped head and the other had a head so large that it put Ed's to shame.

"Hey guys! Your friend finally wake up?" The pointy-headed kid asked. Eddy stared gritting his teeth angrily, to the point where his head was ready to blow.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Eddy screamed. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly, until Edd finally decided to break the ice.

"...Well, Eddy...This is Phineas and Ferb. They happily took us in after we strangely ended up here about an hour ago." Edd explained.

"The sock-headed boy has it mostly right. We found you three lying on the ground in the middle of the road. Luckily we were the first ones to find you." Ferb stated. Ed laughed at the sound of Ferb's voice.

"Hey Double D, he talks just like you!" Ed exclaimed happily. Eddy was still annoyed by the zero explanation of why they ended up here. All Eddy could focus on was how different this place looked from Peach Creek. Everything was much clearer, and had a look as if someone had taken polish and splashed it all over everything. It was making Eddy sick to his stomach of how cutesy the town was.

"Can we just go, Double D? This place is giving me a hernia..." Eddy groaned. Edd sighed at this comment by Eddy.

"We're from a town called Peach Creek, gentlemen. Would you have any knowledge of how to get back there?" Edd asked politely. The sound of a car slowly rumbled in background.

"Actually, we checked. It turns out that the town of Peach Creek doesn't exist." Phineas responded. Edd and Eddy's eyes sprang open at this statement, while Ed was too busy cuddling Perry to notice the revelation.

"...He's joking, right? Double D, he can't be serious!" Eddy said, starting to whine. Edd was completely speechless.

"How is that even possible? Peach Creek has existed for ages! How can it be that it's completely gone?" Edd screamed. Ed almost seemed to care by this point, noticing that there was indeed something wrong.

"Something must've happened...Our friends and family may be gone...OH THE HUMANITY, EDDY!" Edd shouted, starting to run around in circles like a madman.

"Does he do this alot?" Phineas asked. Eddy rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Last time he was like this, we told him he was dying and he took us seriously." Eddy groaned.

"Trauma, perhaps." Ferb reasoned. The gate to the backyard suddenly opened and in walked Candace, Phineas and Ferb's annoying sister.

"You two have some-" Candace stared, but then noticed the still-insane Edd running in circles.

"Why's your weirdo friend running around in circles?"

"Oh, he just found out his town doesn't exist." Phineas responded casually, as if it was a usual occurence.

"I still don't get any of this!" Eddy shouted, still madly confused at what was going on.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas suddenly asked. Ed looked around slowly, and then laughed.

"Here he is, the little dickens!" Ed chuckled as he held up a stuffed platypus that was in his hands instead of Perry.

"Oh, I'm stumped..." Ed laughed cluelessy.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Krusty Krab, the restaurant was practically empty, with only Patrick as the lone customer...Problem was, he couldn't decide what he wanted.

"Patrick, if you're not going to order something then just go away!" Squidward yelled. Patrick stared at Squidward blankly until he finally spoke again.

"Okay. I'll have a...What's on the menu again?" Patrick asked. Squidward angrily grabbed the cash register and slammed his head on it. Spongebob suddenly noticed his best buddy was here, and he then popped his head out the kitchen window.

"Hey Patrick!" Spongebob exclaimed while waving excitedly, hitting Squidward on the head.

"Hey Spongebob!" Patrick yelled back, smacking Squidward in the head again.

"Hi Patrick!"

**SMACK!**

"Hi Spongebob!"

**SMACK!**

"Hi Patrick!"

**SMACK!**

"Hi Spongebob!"

**SMACK!**

Finally, Squidward couldn't take it any more...

"SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! SHUT UP!" Squidward screamed, his eyeballs ready to blow out of their sockets. Spongebob and Patrick looked at each with shocked expressions, when suddenly the restaurant began to shake insanely.

"Squidward, I think you made the Krusty Krab mad!" Patrick exclaimed. Mr. Krabs bolted out of his office with a worried look on his face.

"Boys! What's going on?" Mr. Krabs asked worridly. Patrick shrugged his shoulders while Spongebob ran to the front windows.

"Uh, Mr. Krabs. The Bubbling Springs..." Spongebob began, but was cut off immeadetly.

"-Are a great idea, right?" Mr. Krabs finished excitedly. Squidward moaned. All this yelling and commotion was interferring with time where he could be sleeping on the job.

"Well, actually Mr. Krabs...The bubbles are lifting us off the ground..." Spongebob said worridly. Mr. Krabs quickly ran to the front doors which displayed the sky that they were slowly rising through.

"What? This can't be happening!...We're losing customers!" Mr. Krabs whined as he suddenly burst through the front doors and ended up falling down through the air.

"Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob yelled as he began to cry, thinking his boss was dead. Instead, however, Mr. Krabs landed on top of a fish in a black shirt. A lone call of "My leg!" could be heard from above.

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" Squidward asked, still sounding angry from the outburst a few minutes ago. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light shined into the flying Krusty Krab. Everything suddenly went into blobs of color, and suddenly everything became visible again, only everything was black and white, and the trio of aquatic heroes were changed as well. Instead, Spongebob now looked like a mouse with huge, egg-shaped eyes, Patrick looked like a horse with buck teeth and a green top hat, and Squidward looked like a duck in a sailor's outfit.

"Well this sppptinks!" Squidward yelled in a slurred, duck-like speech. Patrick laughed goofily in hooping sound.

"You sound like a duck, Squidward! Huck huck!" Patrick said with a laugh. Suddenly, a flash of light occured again, and this time everything changed again. This time, the outlines of everyone were wiggling wildly.

"Why do we look badly drawn and have wiggling outlines?" Spongebob asked. Squidward angrily stared at his outline until it finally stopped in fear of injury from Squidward. Everything was blinded once again, this time everything looked normal again as the Krusty Krab slowly floated downward, only the water was darker, yet more colorful.

"Where are we?" Spongebob asked. Patrick though for a minute, and then came up with a solution.

"It seems we're in a higher quality of animation made by highly-payed men in a incredibly famous corporation." Patrick reasoned. Squidward groaned angrily and walked towards the door.

"Well wherever we are, I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Squidward yelled. Suddenly, after opening the door, Squidward plummeted down to the bottom of whatever reef they were landing on.

"I think he got to the bottom of it..." Patrick said as he and Spongebob ran to look over the edge of the restaurant for him. This remark was exchanged by a low, painful groan from Squidward.

...

**A/N: **

**READ AND REVIEW, MY MEN!**


End file.
